Microprocessor systems require highly accurate oscillation clocks especially in communication applications. High accuracy oscillation clocks come with a certain cost. They require external components including e.g., resistors, capacitors, crystal oscillators and require significant power. High accuracy oscillator clocks on sub-micron CMOS have high power budgets and are prone to electronic noise and EMI generation: the high current needs of high accuracy oscillator clocks in sub-micron CMOS causes electrical noise and driving clock signals to external pins radiates EMI. CMOS based oscillator clocks with better than 3% accuracy have high power consumption especially at lower geometries e.g. 0.25μ and external crystals running continuously can cause electrical noise and EMI. One attempt to address this problem includes using a reference signal and a calibration reference to generate the desired oscillator clock. Another attempt uses an oscillator clock of much higher frequency than required e.g., 500× with the higher frequency oscillator clock correcting only for one period of the lower frequency oscillator clock. Recalibration is set by a given number of clocks of the lower frequency oscillator clock. While both approaches are useful there are still shortcomings.